starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El hechizo fatal
El hechizo fatal (o darkest spell en inglés) es un hechizo utilizado por Moon Butterfly en su batalla contra Toffee, basado en un trato con la oscuridad y visto durante los conflictos de El Monstruo Inmortal. Historia En el episodio "Dentro de la Varita", Star ve el tapiz de su madre con la inscripción "Será hechizado el monstruo inmortal por Moon, La Inconmovible y su hechizo fatal.", aunque en inglés se menciona como "dark spell", un hechizo oscuro. Se desconocía el poder de este pero se relacionaba fuertemente con la Magia oscura y era el único visto hasta ese momento capaz de vencer la capacidad regenerativa de los Septarians. left|200px En un promo de Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal: La Batalla por Mewni, se escuchó a una Moon joven recitando este hechizo, llamando a la oscuridad más profunda y a cambio ésta entregaba su alma y destrozaba su corazón con el fin de ver a su enemigo (Toffee) "devorado". Se da a entender fácilmente que este horrible hechizo era provisorio y que para realizarlo se debe establecer un pacto con la oscuridad, entregando el alma de aquel que realiza el hechizo. En el episodio "Regreso a Mewni" Moon le debe explicar a Star que se vio tan amenazada por Toffee al punto de que tuvo que realizar un trato con Eclipsa, revelándole a Star que la temida reina de la oscuridad está viva. Tras esto, en el episodio "Moon the Undaunted" se relatan los hechos de la batalla de el monstruo inmortal. El denominado hechizo fatal fue creado por Eclipsa Butterfly, que es un hechizo que puede derrotar a lo inmortal. Al ser un hechizo tan poderoso, fue necesario hacer un pacto para que Eclipsa pudiera enseñárselo a Moon, a cambio de esto Moon le prometió a Eclipsa su libertad. Moon se reunió con Toffee y le advirtió que se retire junto a su ejercito o sufriría las consecuencias. Al no retroceder, Moon Butterfly aplicó su hechizo en él cortando su dedo sin permitir que vuelva a crecer, el hechizo hubiera acabado finalmente con Toffee siguiendo las indicaciones de Eclipsa de dispararlo a su corazón, pero Moon decidió cortar su dedo a modo de advertencia. Por otro lado, pudo haberlo hecho a propósito, pues si Toffee moría, Eclipsa sería liberada de su prisión. Poder Es uno de los hechizos más poderosos de los que se han visto en la serie, junto con el hechizo que utilizó Magia combinada, El Velo Negro Infernal y la Estampida de Guerricornios. De momento se lo nombra como un hechizo fatal, de mucho poder y podría estar directamente relacionado con la Magia oscura. En la promo se muestra como Moon Butterfly realiza un pacto con Eclipsa para aprender este hechizo. Según Eclipsa, es un hechizo que puede destruir a lo inmortal. Es un hechizo tan poderoso que al utilizarlo comienza a corromper las manos del empleador como posiblemente ocurre con los hechizos más poderosos de la Magia oscura. Apariciones Temporada 2 *Dentro de la Varita (mención y tapiz representativo) Temporada 3 *Moon la Inconmovible *Toffee Libros *Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension (mencionado y en el tapiz) Curiosidades *Se desconoce si alguien lo usó además de las reinas Moon y la reina Eclipsa Butterfly. *Es el segundo hechizo visto en la serie que fue creado por Eclipsa Butterfly siendo el primero "El ojo que todo lo ve". *Se podría considerar uno de los hechizos más poderosos vistos en la serie. **Siendo los otros la Estampida de Guerricornios y el de Magia combinada. *Es el único hechizo capaz de vencer la capacidad regenerativa de los Septarians. *Se desconoce si tras realizar este hechizo Moon Butterfly perdió su alma como lo relatan las palabras que se utilizan para invocarlo. *Podría considerarse un hechizo de magia oscura, pues realizarlo implica hacer un pacto con su creadora y al momento de emplearlo corrompe las manos de quien lo utiliza. **Además que su creadora fue Eclipsa Butterfly, conocida por el empleo de magia oscura. *Es la primera vez que se hace alusión a un pacto con el demonio en la serie, cosa que también hizo la serie Gravity Falls. **En este caso el pacto se hizo con Eclipsa. *Posiblemente para emplear este hechizo se necesite hacer el trato con la creadora, o también es probable que algunas reinas no tengan el poder suficiente para emplear este tipo de hechizos y necesiten la ayuda de otras para hacer el hechizo efectivo. Galería Dentro de la Varita ITW 198.png ITW 200.png ITW 201.png ITW 202.png ITW 204.png ITW 230.png ITW 231.png Moon la Inconmovible S3E2 Queen Moon casting her darkest spell.png S3E2 Monsters watch black clouds gather.png S3E2 Moon 'break the one that can't be broken'.png S3E2 Queen Moon's wand surges with power.png S3E2 Toffee looks at the black swirling clouds.png S3E2 Queen Moon's magic wand turning black.png S3E2 Black veins appear on Moon's left arm.png S3E2 Black veins appear on Moon's right arm.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'to see my hated foe devoured!'.png S3E2 Toffee reaching out to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon aims her black wand at Toffee.png S3E2 Queen Moon unleashing her darkest spell.png Categoría:Magia Categoría:Hechizos